


Now Is Not The Best Time

by FearAndLeather



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AKF, Depression, Friendship, I wish I had this, Mental Health Issues, Open to Interpretation, SPN - Freeform, You are not alone, campain, relationship, sometimes I just need to put my situations into a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy few days, Misha and Jensen end up sharing a hotel room while they work away from home. Misha has not been himself lately and Jensen wants to be there for him. Can misha let him help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Not The Best Time

Jensen had been the first through the door of the hotel room he and Misha were sharing. The room was a good size with two bedrooms and a bathroom. Sure, they could have just gotten two separate rooms but lately Misha had not quite been himself. Nothing extreme was going on, no one apart from Jensen had even noticed. Jensen had not mentioned it to Misha instead just spent a little more time with him to keep an eye on things. Misha had noticed and appreciated the caring thoughts especially since he did not know what had been wrong with him. He was just a little flatter than usual, a little less sparkle.   
The older man wandered around the main room for a few seconds before settling on a wide chair in the far corner. Jensen had other ideas. He went straight for the fridge to retrieve two cool ones. He walked over handing one to Misha and sitting on the longer couch, splaying himself out over both cushions and the arm.   
Jensen began to drink slowly, enjoying the tension being lifted from his feet. The convention had been tiring for the both of them but Jensen hadn't sat down in hours. He closed his eyes for a moment to fully relish in the feel and, when they opened, Misha had disappeared. He looked around the room for a moment but there was no sign. Jensen knew Misha was old enough to look after himself but it did not stop him from caring.   
Slowly, Jensen pushed himself into an upright position and got to his feet. He was unsteady after the drinks from the wrap party but he was successful in making it to his bedroom. The darkness made navigation even harder and Jensen could not remember where the light switch was so he turned on the bedside lamp. A dull yellow light lit up the corner of the tidy room while Jensen undressed. His clothes scattered across the floor until he wore nothing but his boxers. Black and terribly well fitted boxers.   
As he sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed how the duvet had bundled more to one side. Logic never came into it as Jensen just tugged them lightly and covered himself. He didn't notice Misha until he felt his warm breath against his back. 

“Mish?” It was more of a whispered yell than a question. Jensen sat up immediately, confused. As Misha disturbed, Jensen became aware that he was clutching material closely to his face. Upon a closer look, he recognised it to be the shirt he had been wearing the night before. 

“Hmm? Oh, Jensen... I... you were asleep... I thought you'd sleep through.” These were not exactly the things that Misha had been trying to get out but the truth was spilling faster than he could stop it. 

Jensen stared, confused at him but knew where to go with this. Protecting Misha had become a second nature to him so seeing him like this triggered reactions. A strong arm moved around the side of Misha and held him close. Jensen refused to let up the position as Misha became distressed. 

“I shouldn’t be here... I’m so sorry Jensen.” Tears were filling his eyes as he tried to move out of the Texan’s grip. Misha tried to hide the shirt he had been holding down the side of the bed but Jensen moved to stop him, being careful not to scare him. Misha looked up and saw bright eyes in the darkened room and they were full of adoration. He struggled to accept it for a moment but knew deep down that those feelings were for him. 

“P-please, Misha, let me help. I’m not blind, I can see you’re hurting.” Jensen pleaded, resting his face against the top of Misha’s head as he felt Misha bury himself into his chest. The elder’s body began to tremble as tears flooded onto the material. He felt awful for it but Jensen was relieved when Misha began to cry; he knew that this was a good step. “It’s ok, I’m here for you...” A comforting whisper made it’s way to Misha’s ears and Jensen felt him relax into his hold. 

The night went on and nothing changed. They both stayed awake for the rest of the night in a comfortable silence and, every time Misha would become overwhelmed by his feelings, Jensen would be there to calm him down with tender gestures that made Misha feel wanted, appreciated...validated. Sometimes all somebody needs is a friend to make them remember that they are loved. Something to remind them that they are not alone. You Are Not Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It started of cute and fluffy but then I put my own feelings into Misha and this happened. I actually feel better after this.


End file.
